The disclosures herein relate generally to offshore activities and more particularly to a system and method for personnel transfer to transfer personnel between offshore vessels.
Personnel nets are used in offshore activities to facilitate the transfer of personnel between entities involved in the offshore activities. These nets suffer from a host of problems, including inadequate protection for personnel in the net and instability of the net which can cause motion sickness for personnel being transferred.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for transferring personnel absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.